


Welcome to Underfell

by thealphanightfury (alphatoothless)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/thealphanightfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk falls into an underworld filled with evil monsters with only a small flower guiding her through the kingdom. She does her best to befriend even the most evil of monsters, but her old memories slowly fade back with the help of an evil skeleton who remembers an old timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! More chapters to come!

She clutched the flower pot closer and stared at the frowning skeleton in front of her. It stared at her, almost concerned. She stared at him, terrified. 

"You're a human." 

One of its teeth was bright gold, glistening in the faint glimmer from the broken light on the gate behind her. Flowey gulped and looked up at her. She tried to stay calm as she took a step forward and nodded. 

"My name is Frisk. What's yours?"

The skeleton blinked, then looked her up and down again. Then he stared at the flower. Then back up at her. He then seemed to hiss for a moment and stomp closer to the two, the sound of black snow crunching and Frisk's heart raced when she saw the red magic flow in his hands. Flowey covered his face with his leaves and Frisk tossed him behind her to protect him. 

A voice spoke to her quietly. 

She held her arms out and turned away as the skeleton stopped suddenly in front of her. Only inches from her being, he examined her. He looked at her arms, confused.

"What are you doing?" 

Frisk turned to him and gulped.

"A hug?" 

"A what?" The skeleton hissed. 

Frisk took the extra step and hugged the skeleton. Flowey nearly fainted behind her in horror. The skeleton quickly flipped, waving his arms around in a panic and finally removed himself from the human. His face was completely red and began hissing and growling as he ran several feet away. Flowey blinked and turned to Frisk who just continued to stare at the skeleton. 

"Y-You touched me?! You touched me!" 

Frisk heard Flowey leap his pot forward next to her foot.

"Are you insane? Like seriously crazy? You could have been killed!" Flowey hissed next to her. 

"I don't know. Something told me to do it." Frisk seemed just as confused as Flowey. 

The skeleton blinked a few times, then made a hesitant few steps forward. He seemed almost scared walking closer to her then, coming even closer. Frisk could see the skeleton sweat slightly the closer he came to her. 

“You’re not…like the other humans.” 

Frisk smiled slightly and nodded. She had been told of the other humans from Toriel. She’d never been more scared in her life. The skeleton put his hand forward then, nervously looking down at his hand and then glancing back up at Frisk. She smiled and took it, smiling. 

“I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And you’re…”

“Frisk.” She didn’t mind repeating herself. She was just happy to have seemed to make acquaintance with one other monster here. Toriel had been…sweet. Well, as sweet as an evil monster could be, Frisk guessed. Toriel had tried her best to…be nice. Flowey then grabbed Frisk’s sock, tugging slightly. Her eyes left Sans’ as she bent down to pick up the flower pot. Sans stared questioningly at the flower, almost as if he was trying to remember something. 

“You…you look familiar.” Sans stepped closer, pointing to Flowey. 

Flowey huffed and turned to Frisk, “Frisk, can we get out of here already?” 

Frisk nodded. She smiled to Sans, and began down the path, leaving the skeleton behind. She felt him stare at them as she walked further down the path. The black trees and the snow seemed to only grow darker the longer she walked, and even Flowey seemed to be on edge. 

“I don’t like him, Frisk. He’s bad news. I think it’d best if we just steered clear of him from now on.” Flowey watched behind Frisk, as the skeleton’s figure seemed to disappear in the light. 

Frisk shrugged as she continued. She couldn’t lie, Sans did almost try to kill her. As did Toriel when they first met her, but she had warmed up to her over time. Perhaps even Sans would meet them again one day and warm up to her. It seemed he already had. But Frisk couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all wrong. That she’d been here before…in another world. And the voice that spoke to her before…there were so many questions she had and it felt like none of them could be answered. 

Her only true companion was Flowey in this underworld. She’d found him when she tumbled down that hole and he’d tried to wake her up-

“You shouldn’t go further.”

Frisk turned around quickly to see the dark skeleton frown as he gripped her arm. Flowey seemed to whip around with Frisk, anger filling his features when he saw Sans. 

“My brother…you won’t be able to get past him. Papyrus is really strong. You should come with me.” 

“Why should she trust you? You just tried to kill her earlier!” Flowey barked. 

Sans ignored the small flower, staring at Frisk directly. He seemed genuinely worried and his grasp on her arm was tight, as if he wasn’t willing to let her go. The wind picked up slightly then, causing the trees to shiver and shake against it only to suddenly stop as quickly as it started. Then, the only sounds came from Frisk’s soft breathing and the gentle rustling of Flowey’s leaves as he crossed them. 

Sans didn’t break eye contact once. It made Frisk feel extremely uneasy, but he seemed determined. She glanced down the dark pathway, then back at Sans. 

“Alright.” 

Sans seemed to relax suddenly then, and Frisk felt herself do the same. Flowey narrowed his eyes at the skeleton but remained quiet. Suddenly the world twisted and they were in a small alleyway. Frisk fell to the ground, clutching Flowey as she gasped for air. Flowey whipped around to Sans hissing.

“First of all, nice going with warning us before teleporting us like that. Secondly, what’re you planning, you numbskull?” 

Sans shrugged off Flowey’s comments and finally kneeled next to the human. 

“Kid, are you alright?” 

Frisk nodded and finally stood up, feeling her breath finally come to her. She’d never felt something so intense before. Sans watched her for a moment before suddenly snapping his head to the other direction in a panic. He grabbed Frisk suddenly with no effort at all and threw her behind the lamp, putting a finger over his mouth and gesturing to her to stand up behind it. She heard aggravated footsteps crunching snow in the distance, and did as Sans had said, carefully watching a taller skeleton walk closer from behind another path. This one was definitely taller than Sans, with a clenched jaw and a posture that emphasized authority. 

“Sans! What are you doing this time, you idiot?” 

Sans narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the taller skeleton.

“I’m workin’, Boss. D’ya have a bone to pick with me or somethin’?” 

The taller skeleton stared at Sans for a moment before the smaller skeleton suddenly threw his hands up in aggravation. 

“If you see any humans, bring them to me immediately! I, the great Papyrus, will not be hindered by your incompetence!” 

“My incompetence? Say that to the royal guard!” 

“Excuse me?” Papyrus growled as he tackled the smaller skeleton, leaving Frisk to put her back against the large lamp again. She looked at Flowey who made a motion for them to make a run for it. Frisk glanced back at the skeletons growling and fighting, and then nodded. 

She bolted forward into the woods, leaving the fighting skeletons behind. She heard the taller skeleton say something in the distance, but she continued running with Flowey in her hands. 

“Frisk, there’s a river!” Flowey exclaimed, then looked them in hopes they weren’t being followed. 

And then suddenly Sans the Skeleton stood in their path, seething with his one red eye glowing. Frisk came to a dead stop, her breaths rapid and her lungs hurting from the cold air. 

“I don’t take disobedience well.” Sans hissed, red hand glowing. 

And suddenly they were in a dark alleyway, Frisk feeling her lungs really burning now. Sans stood over her, staring at her with a glowing red eye. She looked up between heavy breaths, fear consuming her as she was being lifted off the ground. 

“Flowey, do something!” Frisk struggled in the air, looking around for any escape.

“Calm down, human child. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Frisk seemed unconvinced, reaching for the small toy knife in her pocket for defense. Sans sensed it immediately and threw her against the wall, the toy knife falling to the floor. Sans put a hand over her shoulder against the wall, red eye looking at her directly with pure threat. 

“If you ever threaten or disobey me again, kid, I will kill you where you stand.” His voice was dead and cold.

Frisk could feel herself hyperventilating and could see Flowey in her peripheral growing angrier. Sans finally dropped the human, stepping away as she attempted to regain her breath again. Flowey hopped toward her, glaring at Sans the entire way to her. The skeleton only scowled at the plant before returning his attention back to the small human. 

Frisk could feel the tears coming but bit them back. 

‘Stay determined, Frisk. Don’t give up.’ The voice was back, again. 

Frisk took a deep breath and slowly got to her feet, keeping eye contact with the ground. When she was finally upright, she slowly grabbed Flowey and then finally moved to look at the skeleton who had calmed down somewhat. 

“First thing’s first, kid. This has to go.” Sans used his magic to lift the toy knife and broke it in half with a quiet snap. Frisk flinched slightly at the harsh sound. 

“Secondly, when I tell ya to stay somewhere, I mean it.” 

Frisk only nodded once. Sans relaxed and walked past Frisk, gesturing to her to follow him. She sighed softly and obeyed, noticing Flowey clench his jaw in her peripheral. Sans had directed them to a small building that seemed slightly different than the others. It had a neon sign fixed to the top stating “Grillby’s” and Frisk could see monsters sitting inside. This seemed like a really bad idea. Flowey seemed to notice this as well as he gave Sans a threatening look. 

“You’re probably hungry. I figured we could get you something to eat.” Sans shoved open the door of the building and started walking in. 

Frisk could hear the sounds of monsters greeting him in growls, but went dead silent when Frisk walked in. Flowey scanned the room, his sharp teeth forming as other monsters stared at Frisk. She continued to follow the skeleton to the bar area, and sat on the chair next to him when he patted the stool. When she sat down, the small rumble of voices began again and Frisk relaxed only slightly. 

“Grillby, double the usual.” 

Grillby was a purple flame monster, that much Frisk could gather. He wore nice clothes, and for once she didn’t feel threatened by a monster even with his spiked mouth and evil appearance. She could see his glasses look at her and he bent down to grab a cup for her. He filled it with some sort of soda and slid it to her. Frisk smiled and watched Grillby walked through the backdoor. 

“So, kid, what’re you doing here?” 

Frisk looked at the skeleton, dimly lit from the small candles throughout the bar. His eyes were their normal white color, and Frisk was slowly learning when she was truly in danger and when Sans seemed to be in an alright mood. 

“We were on our way to Asgore before you showed up.” Flowey bit. 

Sans turned his stare to Flowey.

“You sure do know how to start a fight, don’t you?” 

“And you know a thing or two about kidnapping.” 

Something about that remark made Sans’ eye glow red, and Flowey smirked.

“You think I don’t know what you’ve done? You know this isn’t our first time meeting.” 

“Flowey, stop.” Frisk moved Flowey onto the bar table and gave him a worried look. He scowled. Frisk would definitely have to ask Flowey about it later. 

“I fell here and we’re trying to see Asgore.” Frisk said softly as she turned to the skeleton. 

Sans suddenly looked concerned. 

“Asgore…you wouldn’t do well meeting him. I don’t think you should. He’s killed a lot of humans…you’re somethin’ special.” Sans didn’t make eye contact when he softly muttered the last part. Frisk knew something was off, but knew Flowey had more answers than she did about what was going on. 

“Say, kid, do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

Flowey whipped over Frisk’s shoulder.

“We’re staying in a hotel, but thank you, we appreciate it.” 

Sans looked aggravated.

“I really think you should stay with me for the night. The townsfolk…they’re not too keen on humans. You’d be safer with me.” 

Frisk looked troubled, knowing that would not be a good idea just from the earlier events of the day. Flowey also looked angry and she feared for his sake staying in the house of a skeleton who wasn’t too keen on her plant friend either. 

“I’m really sorry, Sans. I’m really tired, and I really would just like to stay in a hotel for the night.” Frisk gave a warm smile as Grillby walked out with their food. 

Sans grumbled as he turned to his food, taking a bite out of the hamburger after he drowned it in mustard. Frisk stared in shock at the soup of mustard on his plate but quickly turned to her own food. After they had eaten, Sans insisted on walking Frisk to the hotel for her safety, much to Flowey’s disdain. When they finally reached the building, Frisk smiled and waved Sans a goodbye, walking into the brightly lit check-in area. Flowey glanced to see Sans still standing there, looking perturbed. 

“How can I help you today?”

Frisk turned to see an unamused monster behind the desk half paying attention to her presence.

“Just a room, please.” 

“Alright, here ya go. Room 2.” The monster threw her the keys and returned to staring at the wall in boredom. 

“Thank you!” Frisk grinned and the monster seemed to raise an eyebrow in surprise as she walked away. 

“Wow, a nice human for once. That’s certainly a change.” The monster mumbled. 

Frisk plopped down on the hotel bed, feeling her exhaustion fully take over. She sighed as she took her shoes off and looked at Flowey who had propped himself on the windowsill. 

“Flowey, what was that all about at dinner?” 

“Frisk, there are a lot of things you don’t know about, and I’ll tell you all about them one day. Just get some sleep tonight, alright?” 

Frisk frowned but nodded and fell back on the bed, falling asleep instantly. Flowey watched her for a moment, then disappeared. 

… 

Sans sat in his bed, frustrated. There was no way. It wasn’t possible. Every human that came through this hellhole were treacherous, evil. Like everyone here. Like him. This kid was something else entirely. She was…good? And he hadn’t seen a single monster killed by the kid. And she…she couldn’t have been Frisk. Not his Frisk. 

“You’re in luck, it is the same Frisk.”

Sans whipped around to see Flowey at his windowsill, sharp teeth bared and smiling. 

“You!” Sans growled, gold tooth glimmering in the dim light of his room as he jumped off his bed. He lunged for the flower but noticed too late that Flowey had transported to another side of the room.

“Let’s skip the dramatics and I’ll cut to the point. I know who you are. You know who I am. I’ve seen the different timelines and universes endlessly. Somehow, you came into luck and Frisk ended up in your timeline again. Your sorry excuse for an evil universe.” Flowey spat. 

Sans growled.

“Now let me make this clear, I know what happened in the other timeline when Frisk was here. And that ain’t happening again. How? Simple. You’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

“And if I can’t?” Sans crossed his arms, standing over the flower.

“Then I can tell her all about the other timeline, she’ll reset out of fear, and you’ll remember her, but she’ll surely forget all about you. She’ll end up in another universe, and you’ll be stuck with those other humans. Surely you don’t want to see Chara again?” Flowey cackled. 

Sans’ eyes narrowed. 

“We both know it couldn’t be stopped.” 

“Well, we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen this time, won’t we?” Flowey smiled a toothy grin again. And like that, Flowey was gone. Sans stood in his room. He growled and punched the wall. 

“SANS! STOP BREAKING THINGS!” 

Sans hissed and stomped toward the door, but stopped himself. He turned back around and felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest.

His Frisk was back. 

His Frisk was home. 

He looked at the clock and realized he still had time before Frisk would be awake. He had to admit, he was a little rough on the kid. But it was out of fear that she was like the other humans. Those humans that…that murdered everything. Sans bit back the memories as he sat down on his bed again. 

That was the difference, though. 

Flowey was with her. The other humans didn’t have the little weed. 

Yet another point came to his attention. Papyrus. He had to hide her from Papyrus and the royal guard. Except…except that’s what happened last time.

‘Frisk, please…please stay here with me. You won’t be seen and you won’t be killed.’

Sans frowned. 

‘Asgore will kill you. Papyrus likes you, and everyone in town won’t kill you now. Please stay here with me. Please, kid, you and Papyrus are all I’ve got.” 

It had been a freak accident. He’d lost his Frisk to a freak accident. 

They’d made it to the end. He’d held her hand, and she smiled at him. 

And then there was a freak accident. 

Sans clenched his jaw as he stared at the ground. He wouldn’t lose her again. He’d waited so many timelines for this, through the murderers and the repeats. He’d waited for her to come back, and she finally did. 

He wouldn’t lose her again.


	2. Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!

“You can’t save me.”

Frisk stood, staring at Flowey’s new form. Her best friend, who’d been filled with the souls of an entire world of evil monsters, took a new form that was hideous: filled with black spines along his back, deformed plant structures that twisted around various technology to ultimately form claws and a morphed figure that allowed him to be almost floating in midair. A large cracked screen stood above her with a crooked, toothy smile and a hideous high-pitched cackle in-between pained screams.

“Yes I can, Flowey!” Frisk yelled as she dodged most of his attacks, but felt the cuts start to form from his vines the longer they fought. 

“Frisk, you can’t keep being merciful. You have to fight.” Flowey’s form was deformed and demented, and his voice even more so. But inside his vines and broken figure she could see a small figure forming from the souls. 

“Flowey, you have to fight it. You’re better than this!” Frisk yelled, running closer to the body. She felt another attack hit her, feeling her determination grow as her consciousness faded. 

“You can’t save me, Frisk. You have to give up. I can’t control it! You have to get out of here!” More pained screams.

She felt a thorny vine wrap around her ankle causing her to wince, but she grabbed the small, white paw just in time. She pulled the small white body out of the vines as she was being pulled upward and saw the prince gasp for air.

Then it all went dark.

…

Frisk yawned as she stretched, glancing at Flowey who snored softly by the window. She blinked a few times and looked around the room. There was a small amount of light illuminating through the window from the lights of the other buildings hitting against the dark snow. She sat up, thinking about the weird dream she’d had last night. 

The only thing she could remember was that skeleton she had met before was in it. 

He’d been telling her something, something important. But she couldn’t remember it anymore. 

She got off the bed and softly lifted Flowey, then headed downstairs with the small flower still sound asleep. When she went to the monster who still looked bored as he stared at the wall, he waved her off, saying there was no charge. She smiled and thanked him again, watching him raise his eyebrow again but say nothing. She walked out of the building to see Sans walking toward it. He looked at her and gave her a nervous grin. 

“Sup, kid. I brought this for you.” 

Sans held up another jacket, and Frisk could tell it must have been an older version of his. It was a faded blue hoodie and Frisk smiled. Sans blushed slightly and looked away as she put it on, reveling in the warmth. 

“So, I was thinking I could take you to get some breakfast. You look hungry.” 

Frisk nodded, and they headed to Grillby’s yet again. Frisk couldn’t complain, really. When she had Grillby’s the night before, it had been the only true meal she had since she’d been here. Toriel had been kind, but Flowey and her hadn’t really eaten due to Toriel’s constant attempts to kill Frisk. Frisk eventually found out why Toriel was like this, and ultimately felt sorry for her.

‘My child, they will all kill you in the worst of ways. I want to kill you gently, I want to make sure its painless. My son…he did not get such a kind end.’ Toriel looked on the verge of tears, and Flowey couldn’t meet her eyes in the Ruins. Frisk frowned. 

Sans and Frisk sat down at the same spot, Grillby giving Sans a look. 

“Hey, it’s my mid-morning snack, what can I say?” Sans shrugged, gold tooth shining and a small spot of anxious sweat forming on his forehead. 

Grillby turned to Frisk and gave her another small cup of soda. Frisk smiled, causing Grillby to stare at her for a moment before finally turning back to Sans and muttering something that Frisk couldn’t understand. Sans’ usual smile faltered a bit.

“Nah, she’s just a weird looking monster is all.” Sans returned his usual smile, but Frisk could sense the undertone.

Flowey shifted slightly in Frisk’s arms, blinking awake before suddenly looking around in surprise. He glanced upward to see Frisk and relaxed slightly. 

“We have to keep moving forward today. Could you help direct us to the right path?” Frisk looked at the skeleton as he begrudgingly placed his mustard back onto the bar table.

“Kid, are you sure? Asgore will kill you. You really are safer here.” 

Frisk nodded, smiling. Sans clenched his jaw and turned back to his plate.

“Fine, kid.” Sans grumbled.

When they finally walked to the outskirts of the city, Sans put his hands back in his pockets and stared at the ground. Frisk held Flowey in her hands, smiling warmly at Sans. 

“Thank you, Sans. For everything.”

Sans shrugged and glanced at the human. She was about to turn until a loud roar came from behind Sans, causing him to whip around suddenly before getting tackled to the ground.

“SANS! YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES! IT’S A HUMAN!” 

Papyrus’s foot was on top of Sans’ chest and his sword was pointing toward Frisk. Sans growled and tried to wiggle out of Papyrus’s hold but remained unsuccessful. 

“I, the great Papyrus, will see to your demise, human! Then I shall be deemed evil enough and take my place in the royal guard for King Asgore!” 

“BOSS, GET OFF ME!” Sans shouted, finally throwing Papyrus off him. 

“SANS, CAN’T YOU SEE I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF CHALLENGING THE HUMAN TO A DUEL?” Papyrus hissed. 

Frisk stood there in confusion as the two skeleton brothers started to shout at each other and eventually began wrestling and fighting. She took a small step back but suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. 

“OH, NO YOU DON’T! NOT AGAIN!” Sans shouted while he punched Papyrus in the skull. 

“IT’S MY HUMAN, YOU THICK-SKULLED IDIOT!” Papyrus hissed and threw Sans off him. 

“HUMAN! I CHALLENGE YOU!” Papyrus growled.

Frisk felt herself being lowered to the ground, and she glanced at Sans who looked irritated. The larger skeleton walked closer, and Frisk could see the jagged edges of his suit and his teeth. He was definitely more menacing than Sans, who was either his older or younger brother. Papyrus took Frisk’s silence as a ‘yes’, and heaved his sword at her. Frisk barely dodged the large sword, tripping with Flowey in her hands and squeaking as a bone shot up through the snow beneath her. She felt herself being levitated and was shot toward Sans. She could see one red eye glow as his bony hand was raised in front of him. Another bone shot upward toward Sans and he jumped backward, causing Frisk to fall to the ground. 

“SANS, STOP HELPING THE HUMAN!” 

Frisk started running, dodging the large bones that broke through the ground below her. She suddenly saw a bone hurdle toward her and felt Flowey shift. Suddenly, thick vines wrapped around the bone and broke it in half. Frisk skidded toward a stop when a small dog appeared in front of her. She was huffing as she looked at the dog who seemed relatively cute. Suddenly its form shifted and she felt herself being lifted yet again as the new demon dog’s jaw chomped where she used to be and instead chomped on one of Papyrus’s attack bones. 

“YOU STUPID DOG! THAT’S MY ATTACK!” Papyrus screamed as he raced toward the dog as it bolted the other way with his bone. 

Once Papyrus had disappeared, shouting profanities as he chased the demon dog, Sans huffed and collapsed to the floor. Frisk felt weak but ran to the small skeleton, worried. His black jacket seemed fine, but his dark red sweater did have small cuts throughout the chest. Frisk frowned and knelt beside him, looking him up and down because she was still unaware of the anatomy of the different monsters she’d met so far. 

“Are you okay, Sans?” Frisk placed Flowey down beside her as she helped Sans sit up.

“Yeah, kid, I’m fine.” Sans turned slightly red as he stared at the ground.

“Thank you, you saved my life.” Frisk hugged Sans then, truly relieved that her first friend had been okay. 

Sans looked at Flowey in shock for a moment before it hit. Frisk was hugging him. Him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, reveling in her warmth, before anxiety filled his senses and he let go quickly. He suddenly felt scared, as if this would all end. As if…as if he’d lose Frisk again. 

Frisk smiled at him, unaware that his sudden retaliation was from fear, and stood up. She grabbed Flowey, who gave Sans a strange glance before turning his attention back to Frisk.

“Kid, I have an idea. What if I came with you to Asgore?” Sans knew this was off the books. 

Even Flowey looked at him in shock. He’d never done this in any of the timelines, and he was sure he wouldn’t do this in some alternate universe either. Frisk seemed to contemplate this for a moment, looking at Flowey then back to Sans. 

“Okay.” Frisk smiled warmly.

Sans could feel a shift in himself, something he’d never experienced before. He knew how the timelines really went. He would leave the kid to her own devices, she would get lost, kill all the evil monsters, figure out the truth and eventually make it to Asgore where he would meet her and judge her character.

But this was his Frisk. And losing her again would kill him. 

“We’d better leave before my brother comes back.” Sans stood, directing Frisk to follow him. She nodded, and they started down a road that only seemed to get darker the longer they walked on it. 

“So, kid, where’d you get the idea to meet Asgore?” 

“When I first fell down, I met Flowey but I also met a goat named Toriel. She was really nice, but she told me about Asgore as she tried to kill us. She said he was evil, but he could take me home and fix Flowey if I survived him.” Frisk smiled at the flower in her arms.

“Take you home?” 

“To the overworld, I guess. I don’t really remember a lot about it.” 

Sans looked at her with an unasked question lingering. Frisk felt Flowey shift in her arms, especially when they came along the sound of a waterfall and the blooming of glowing red flowers. 

“Where are we?” Frisk looked around then, seeing monsters in the distance walking around huffing and stepping through the marsh. 

Sans smirked.

“You’ll like it here, it’s pretty calming. I come here a lot when I need a place to think.” Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking forward. 

“Think about what?” 

Flowey rolled his eyes. He’d seen this before. This usually happened later though, which was a little strange. 

“A lot of things, kiddo.” Sans huffed, then continued forward. 

One of the flowers seemed to lean closer, and whispered something to Frisk. She didn’t catch it at first, then leaned forward slightly to listen again.

“You can’t save me.”


End file.
